


H50 - Rats!

by pukingmama



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have mice right now, clambering about in my walls, but I just can't figure out how to get rid of them, so I thought...what would Steve do? Probably not the best idea. </p>
<p>Sorry, I haven't doodled in ages, so this was just for fun.</p></blockquote>





	H50 - Rats!

**Author's Note:**

> I have mice right now, clambering about in my walls, but I just can't figure out how to get rid of them, so I thought...what would Steve do? Probably not the best idea. 
> 
> Sorry, I haven't doodled in ages, so this was just for fun.


End file.
